Eres mi Obsesión
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Manny y Frida tienen 14 años, y por alguna razón que ni él entiende, debe mantenerse lejos de Frida, aunque esto lo haga arriesgarse a perder a su mejor amiga...


Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a mi décimo y último fic de El Tigre espero que les agrade, ya que con este cumplo mi meta de diez fanfic sobre El Tigre.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez

**Eres mi Obsesión**

Otro aburrido día de verano en Ciudad Milagro, otro de esos días en que Manny y Frida están sentados en la calle sin hacer nada:

-esto es el colmo, no puede ser que luego de 14 años de vida y aun no sabemos que hacer en estos días.

-¿y que esperabas Manny? Es lo que pasa cuando tu vida se vuelve una aburrida rutina.

-pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

-no creo, igual, tengo que irme.

-¡¿qué?!

-Manny, te lo dije, mi mamá me inscribió a un tonto curso de verano, dice que malgasto demasiado mí tiempo…

-¿Cuál curso de verano?

-(Frida suspira frustrada)… al tonto curso de baile ¿recuerdas? Te veo mañana, si llego tarde, mamá seguro me mata.

-sí, adiós.

Manny vio como se marchaba su amiga; mientras la veía irse, una extraña ansiedad lo invadió, era la misma ansiedad que sentía desde hace años, la ansiedad que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilamente durante las noches, ansiedad que solo desaparecía hasta que se volvían a ver…

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, Frida abre la puerta de su casa y ve a Manny, recargado en la entrada de su barda, esperándola, el sol, que aun estaba apareciendo, iluminaba el perfil del moreno, haciéndolo lucir sumamente, atractivo, algo que Frida notó y la hizo sonrojar un poco:

-ehm, hola Manny… -habla Frida nerviosa.

-hola Frida, ¿lista para una sorpresa? –le pregunta de forma coqueta y seductora.

-¿sorpresa? ¡Seguro! –Manny le extiende su mano y le dedica una seductora sonrisa mientras le susurra.

-ven conmigo…

Frida toma la mano de Manny, y a petición del chico, ella cierra los ojos, Manny la guía tomando sus manos de manera delicada.

-bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos…

Frida abre sus ojos y queda impactada ante la hermosa vista: desde una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, se podía ver a toda la Ciudad Milagro iluminada por el amanecer, era algo espectacular.

-Manny, es… hermoso ¿Cómo la encontraste?

-talento, y estaba inspirado y con tiempo de sobra –le responde con una sonrisa pícara.

-ay Manny ¡me encanta! –Frida se arroja a los brazos del moreno quien podía sentir claramente como le hervía la sangre, se sonrojaba, y su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras iba correspondiendo poco a poco al abrazo, podía sentir una sensación de mariposas en el estómago, estaba realmente sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga, pero a la vez estaba feliz, muy feliz…

El celular de Frida suena, era su madre, avisándole que ya era hora de ir a sus clases, Frida va a separarse de Manny, pero él se aferra a la cintura de su amiga y le habla casi suplicando:

-no vayas…

-pero Manny, yo…

-por favor Frida, no irás a decirme que realmente te gusta ir a esas tontas clases…

-… lo siento Manny, debo irme, te veo mañana… -por fin, Manny la suelta, pero no con muy buena voluntad.

-sí, seguro.

Frida se va y nuevamente esa sensación de ansiedad lo invade… hasta que se le ocurre un plan:

-Frida dijo que debía ir a ese curso, pero nunca dijo nada de ir sola…

Manny se transforma en El Tigre y comienza a seguir a Frida, escondiéndose de ella; mientras la seguía, su respiración era más 

agitada, su corazón latía más fuerte y más rápido, pero no sabía por qué…

Por fin, Frida llega a su clase, y Manny la espera afuera, pero no en la puerta, sino en la ventana, él la espía para poder ver cual es el alboroto por esas clases, justo en ese momento, Manny ve a Frida, con otro chico, ambos se están mirando a los ojos, y ella lucía, feliz… Manny solo pudo agachar sus orejitas e irse en silencio, aun transformado en El Tigre, se sentó en el parque que está afuera de la escuela de Frida, pensando que quizás la había perdido para siempre, dándose cuenta de que la extraña sensación de ansiedad que sufría era solo su obsesivo deseo de estar con ella, solo con ella, sin nadie más, que ella solo tuviera ojos para él, que ella lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella:

-Manny ¿qué haces aquí?

-nada…

-entonces…

-¡creí que éramos amigos!

-somos amigos…

-¡creí que confiabas en mí!

-confío en ti…

-¡seguro, entonces solo fue una alucinación el hecho de que me hayas cambiado por ese cretino que estaba contigo!

-se llama Roberto y es el hijo de la maestra y sobrino de mi mamá…

-¡¿y por qué estaba tan meloso contigo?!

-¿meloso?... Manny ¿a caso estás celoso?

-¡celoso ¿yo? Claro que no!

Manny comenzó a gritar como loco miles de pretextos para tratar de demostrarle a ella que no estaba celoso, pero Frida no le prestaba atención, solo estaba sentada analizándolo de pies a cabeza, pensando en lo atractivo que lucía con su traje; de repente, El Tigre es sorprendido por el peso del cuerpo de Frida, la chica lo había hecho caer al suelo, mientras unía sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso el cual descontroló a Manny, él estaba en shock, no sabía lo que pasaba, así que solo se dejó llevar por el momento: besando a Frida, abrazándola de la cintura con su cola mientras sus manos se 

aventuraban a acariciar la espalda y el cabello de su amiga, luego de un largo rato, se separan:

-¿y eso por qué fue?

-solo quería ver que tanto resistía El Tigre sin aliento… se me ocurrió en la escuela…

Manny invierte las posiciones quedando él arriba y ella abajo.

-bueno, ahora, veamos si Frida Suarez puede seguirle el paso a El Tigre…

Luego de besarla otra vez, le susurra al oído de manera seductora:

-jeje, sabes como me obsesionan tú y estos juegos Frida…

-… lo sé, mi Tigre…

Dicho esto se vuelven a besar, quedando la noche como testigo de lo obsesionados que pueden estar un par de chicos enamorados…

**Fin**

Espero les guste, y por cierto, no se crean, no es lo último que leerán de El Tigre, al menos no de mi parte: tengo un fic en espera de ser publicado, otro que tengo en mente, pero este será de literatura un poco más fuerte, y el de capítulos que ya comenzaré a escribir.

Para aquellos que están siguiendo el de Danny Phantom, prometo que lo continuaré, solo déjenme pensar en la continuación.

Se cuidan y se portan.

Nos vemos/leemos pronto.

Ja na!


End file.
